


Same

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Tumblr Post, Broken Families, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scars, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Remus and baby Harry are alike.Oneshot/drabble





	Same

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/382137) by vagueenthusiast.art. 



Every time he looked at his honorary nephew, a piece of Remus Lupin's heart broke. It wasn't Harry's fault though. Remus and Sirius never blamed him of course. 

He was just a baby. He didn't know his parents were dead. 

Anyway, Remus was with Harry. He carried him through the apartment. Sirius was out; and as it got closer and closer to the full moon Remus could feel his health getting worse. Sometimes he worried that one day he might get faint and drop Harry. But Sirius didn't worry about it, so he tried not to either. 

Suddenly though, Harry reached up and grabbed Remus' face with chubby baby hands. "Same!" He cooed excitedly. He touched his scars. Remus' eyes were drawn to the baby's own scar, the one that somehow left him alive. 

He loved him so much. They were a family. More alike than they'd realized too. 


End file.
